It's Hurt
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Kenapa harus selalu aku yang mengalah? Tidakkah mereka ingin sekali saja mengikuti keinginanku yang tidak seberapa itu? Aku tidak suka jika hanya bisa menatap dan mengikuti apa yang mereka lakukan. Hanya bisa menatap tanpa bisa berkomentar apapun. Sungguh hatiku sakit melihat keduanya yang begitu bahagia, tanpa tahu aku menahan diri sekuat mungkin agar tetap bertahan.. SASUNARU


_ It's Hurt_

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : Sho-ai, AU, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, OOC, Typo's menghantui anda, EYD tidak beraturan, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya..

a/n: Hallooooooo I'm backkkkkk *teriakpaketoa/dibunuh hehehehe maaf nih udah hampir setahun ngilang dan balik malah oleh2(?) yang beginian.. hehehe anggap aja ini pembukaan/? Dariku hohohoho oke deh selamat membaca!

Top of Form

.

.

.

.

.

.  
/ Tidak Suka? /  
/ Jangan Baca! /  
.

.

.

.

.  
~ DrakKinghtSong ~  
.

.

.

.

.  
~ Happy Reading ~  
.

.

.

.

.  
_ Naruto Pov _

.

.

Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah bangunan megah dengan berbagai macam jenis Pernak-pernik pernikahan, dari gaun yang berbagai macam corak dan warna, hingga sampai bermacam warna tuxedo.

Yap! Saat ini aku sedang berada disebuah butik terkenal dari sekian banyaknya butik di kota Konoha ini. Kenapa bisa aku ada disini, dan untuk apa? Tentunya untuk menemukan satu pakaian yang cocok untukku yang akan aku gunakan untuk beberapa minggu lagi. Sejujurnya aku sangat tidak ingin mendatangi tempat ini, bukan karena tidak ada tuxedo yang aku sukai. Jujur saja aku menyukai semua tuxedo yang terpajang dibutik ini. Sangat suka malah. Hanya saja...

"Sasuke-kun, menurutmu apa ini bagus?" Sebuah suara lembut itu membuatku menatap sebal wanita pink yang tengah tersenyum malu-malu pada seorang pemuda disampingnya.

"Hn, itu bagus dan sepertinya cocok" sahut pemuda itu, atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Sasuke. Sungguh aku tidak menyukai senyum yang terukir dikedua bibir orang-orang itu.

Kenapa?

Tidakkah mereka memikirkan perasaanku yang tengah terluka dan tersakiti ini?

Kenapa harus selalu aku yang mengalah? Tidakkah mereka ingin sekali saja mengikuti keinginanku yang tidak seberapa itu? Aku tidak suka jika hanya bisa menatap dan mengikuti apa yang mereka lakukan. Hanya bisa menatap tanpa bisa berkomentar apapun. Sungguh hatiku sakit melihat keduanya yang begitu bahagia, tanpa tahu aku menahan diri sekuat mungkin agar tetap bertahan.

Aku hanya bisa mengikhlaskan diri dengan keputusan mereka, kata Kaasan aku harus bisa menerima kenyataan, dan mengikhlaskan semuanya. Apa? Apa Kaasan tidak tahu jika aku begitu terluka? Apa mereka tidak tahu seberapa kuatnya aku menahan diriku? Selama ini aku selalu mengalah, bahkan ketika tiap kali Sasuke menyakitiku, apa aku akan marah? Tidak. Aku tidak bisa marah, aku malah akan menikmatinya sekalipun pemuda itu berulang kali menyakitiku. Ya aku menganggap semua memang sudah harus, karena aku menyukai-ah tidak lebih tepatnya aku mencintai pemuda itu. Sampai rasanya aku tidak lagi memiliki harga diri.

Tapi untuk satu ini..

Aku tidak bisa..

Melihat mereka berbahagia, sekalipun Sasuke menyukainya, aku tetap tidak bisa.

Apa aku harus mengikhlaskan ini semua?

Benarkah aku sanggup menjalani kesakitan ini? Bahkan jika boleh jujur, bagiku ini lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang pemuda Uchiha itu lakukan padaku selama ini.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke, menatapku dengan kedua halisnya yang bertaut tajam. Kedua kaki jenjangnya berjalan mendekatiku, begitu aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam. "Hei, kenapa melamun?" tanyanya lagi, membuatku menatap lantai, sedih.

Apa sekarang?

Aku bahkan tidak bisa menatapnya.

"Sasuke" nafasku tercekat, begitu aku merasa semuanya tetap akan berjalan dengan semestinya, sekalipun aku memohon pengertian pada mereka.

"Narut-"

"Cukup Sasuke, aku akan mengikhlaskan semuanya" lirihku, semakin menundukkan kepala, ketika kurasakan sebuah tangan besar mendarat dikepalaku.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke pelan, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku kuat. "Bukankah sudah kujelaskan? Dan aku mohon pengertianmu-" jeda sejenak, kulirikkan ekor mataku begitu melihatnya berjalan kesisi meja resepsionost, kepala bersurai raven ayamnya menyandar frustasi, dengan kedua tangannya yang ia jadikan penyangga dirinya.

"-aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan padamu untuk.. BERHENTI MENONTON IKLAN PROMOSI ITU DI TV! Astaga?!" teriak Sasuke menatap gemas diriku, aku hanya menatapnya sebal.

"Apa sih! Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas itu?" ujarku, membuang muka .

"Jelas saja, Dobe! Kau itu semenjak menonton iklan itu dirimu makin dobe saja" dengusnya, "Kau tahu sendiri jika ini semua juga sudah menjadi persyaratan penting dalam pernikahan kita, berhenti bertingkah melankonis seperti itu" cercahnya, menatapku sabar.

"Ukh, siapa juga yang melankonis? Aku hanya tidak mau menggunakan gaun! Kenapa sih kalian memaksaku seperti ini? Bahkan aku sudah memohon pada kalian, tapi kalian tetap melakukannya! Kalian pikir harga diriku sebagai pria sudah hilang apa" gerutuku sebal, aku memalingkan wajahku kesamping begitu kulihat Sakura mendatangiku dengan beberapa gaun pilihannya untukku.

"Naruto ayo dicoba dulu gaunnya, mana yang paling cocok untukmu? Ah tapi kurasa semua gaun ini cocok untukmu" serunya riang, menarik kedua tanganku dan menyerahkan semua gaun itu keatas tanganku.

"Kalian kejam! Kenapa sih suka sekali melihatku terluka seperti ini?" gumamku seraya berjalan terseok-seok begitu Sakura mendorong punggungku menuju ruang ganti pakaian, bisa kudengar suara kikikkan kecil dari semua orang yang memperhatikan ku. Ugh, bahkan makhluk paling dingin macam Sasuke saja ikut terkekeh, tanpa niat menghentikan gadis pink ini yang terus mendorongku hingga masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

"Hihihi, cepatlah ganti kami menunggumu diluar" seru Sakura, menutup pintu cepat. Meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa pasrah dengan semuanya.

Gezz, kenapa juga sih persyaratan nikah sesama jenis diharuskan untuk memakai gaun bagi para bottom? Kenapa juga aku harus berada di posisi bottom? Ugh, ingat itu ingin rasanya aku membotaki rambut ayam si Teme! Aku benar-benar merasa malu untuk berpakaian seperti wanita ini. Walau aku gay, bukan berarti aku suka dengan ini semua kan? Harga diriku benar-benar sudah hilang.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Naruto? Apa kau masih lama? Apa perlu Kaasan bantu, sayang?" suara Kaasan mengagetkanku. Aku yang sudah selesai, dan hanya tinggal menarik resleting saja, aku pun membukakan pintu itu untuk mempersilahkan Kaasan masuk dan membantuku.

-CEKLEK/

"Kaasan" lirihku menatap melas wanita cantik yang sudah merawat dan membesarkanku, aku berharap Kaasan bisa membantuku.

Kaasan yang sepertinya tahu maksud tatapanku, hanya bisa tersenyum lembut kearahku, tangan lentiknya merapikan gaun yang sedikit berantakkan.

"Jika kau ingin tetap memakai tuxedo, kau harus di posisi TOP, sayang. Lagipula ini hanya sehari saja, Kaasan yakin kau bisa" kata Kaasan menatapku lembut, aku hanya menghela nafas, lalu menunduk sedih.

"Aku malu, Kaasan" gumamku, memainkan ujung pita yang menjadi hiasan dibagian dada. Ugh, aku benar-benar merasa harga diriku sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Sttt, lebih baik kita keluar, hm~ kau manis Naru dengan gaun putih ini" pekik Kaasan, tidak memperdulikan tatapanku yang semakin sedih. "Ayo ayo, yang lain ingin melihatnya" lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kaasan menarik tanganku keluar ruangan.

Benarkan?  
Berulang kali aku memohon, mereka tidak memperdulikan ku. Lihatlah wajah-wajah bahagia itu, mereka senang sekali melihatku seperti ini.

"Kawai~ kau benar-benar manis, Naru! Padahal belum di make up" kikik Sakura, menatap gemas aku yang hanya menatap mereka malu.

"Wah wah wah, anak Tousan manis sekali" ujar Tousan, aku mendelik galak kearah Tousan. Aku merasa itu bukan sebuah pujian, melainkan sebuah hinaan terbesar untukku.

"Khe" aku mendelik tidak suka, disaat melihat Sasuke ikut terkekeh geli.

"Grrrrr k-kalian.. Hiks huweee kalian jahat!" raungku, berjongkok memeluk lutut, tidak perduli jika perbuatanku ini mengotori gaun putih panjang. Dan tanpa berniat membantuku mereka tertawa keras.

Sungguh hidup tidaj adil untukku!

_END_

huahahahaha  
jangan bunuh sayaaaaaa  
saya tahu kok ini absurd banget *nyengir watados  
tapi serius deh ini cuma iseng2 aja  
ahahaha sebenernya ini ff udah lama banget pengen di publish, cuma baru kesampean sekarang.. dulu sempet tuh kan ya ada iklan begituan/? cuma aku lupa judul/? iklannya apaan.. hehehe mungkin ada yang inget/? oke deh cuap2nya segini dulu, aku usahakan buat balik lagi ke ffn..  
nah minna, aku minta ripiu nya yaaaaa  
pay pay

ripiu plis XD

Bottom of Form


End file.
